(a) Field
The present invention is related to a display device, a data processing apparatus, and a method pertaining to at least one of the display device and the data processing apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device may include pixels each having four subpixels. The display device may operate in an 8 color mode in which 8 colors may be represented using on/off combinations of the subpixels. The 8 colors may be, for example, red, green, blue, yellow, cyan, magenta, white, and black.
The 8 color mode may reduce the power consumption of the display device. Nevertheless, the quality of the image displayed using the limited 8 colors may be unsatisfactory. The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.